Ghostly Hearts
by HeartHeartHeartbeak
Summary: A love between Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani, A series


A/N: Hiya! Sorry I haven't been here in a long while. I got major writers block since Christmas. I cant think of how my other story "Drop Dead Lovely" Should continue. If you have any ideas for that, then please let me know. Anything will help ..

Well anyway, while I was gone, I went to an Anime convention…Yes im a geek, Im still accepting lawsuits. Well anyway, I came across this anime, known as Durarara. Its absolutely amazing and I greatly suggest it to anyone who isn't sure. Well anyway, I decided to start a Fanfic about that. So this is it! I don't own anyone from Durarara, or Durarara itself, and if I make any characters, then ill let you know. Ok. So this first chapter is purely a One-Shot, but if I get good reviews, and people like it, then ill make more of a story. So this is it!

~~Ghostly Hearts~~

(Celty Sturluson's Scope Adventure.)

_Sigh. Another morning._ Those were my first thoughts when I awoke from my sleep. It was the same old thing every morning. Get up, get dressed, and get ready for any work that may come my way. Of course, knowing the people around me, I was almost definitely going to.

I didn't bother going to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry. Nor did I even really need to eat. Not that I could even if I wanted to. So I sat in front of the T.V, Relaxed a bit, and began watching. Nearly immediately, a movie came on. It was Yuhei Hanejima's first movie. Vampire Ninja Carmilla something or other. This is exciting. He is one of my favorite actors. This was a peaceful moment. But, I wasn't going to be left alone for to long.

"Good morning, Celty." A voice came behind me. I had known that voice for twenty years. It was the same voice that had greeted me in the same manner for all that time. It was never fear, or intrigue, or anything, other then genuine care. To bad I couldn't respond using my voice. I simply picked up my phone, and typed out on my little keyboard _"Morning."_

This, was Shinra Kishitani. He and I had been living together for so long, everything became somewhat natural around him. I never had to do anything around him but be myself, and everything was great. Recently though, I felt myself wanting to get closer to him. Of course, with me not being human, or even having a head, that would be rather difficult.

He looked at me, then the T.V, and again, he read the expression on my non-existant face. "Yuhei Hanejima huh? He is an amazing actor." Shinra took a seat by me, smiling that same smile he seemed to always wear. He always seemed happy. _"Yeah, he's one of my favorites."_ Is what I replied. He looked at me, and smiled a little more. "Its nice to see you so happy. I like it."

I went to respond, but then the apartment phone rang. Since I couldn't speak, Shinra stood to answer it. He mumbled something on the phone for a minute or so, before hanging up, picking up a piece of paper, then smiled again at me. "It was Izaya. He said he has a job for you. Its not exactly straight up, but its paying a lot, and he mentioned a bonus if you were to do it quickly." I leaned back into my chair, thinking a bit. I didn't really need the money, but still. It would be handy. If I had eyes, I would have closed them. However, I heard something break. I looked to where Shinra was standing, and he seemed frozen in a panic. I looked down to where he was standing, and there it was. It was a stethoscope. He always had that thing, it was kind of silly, but it was his favorite. He slowly leaned down and picked it up, now in pieces. "M-M-My…" He was barely able to speak. I stood and walked over to him, patting his shoulder, before typing out my words. _"It'll be alright. We can get you a new one." _

He didn't seem responsive. That was weird. Esspecially for him. He then looked down, and mumbled. "No. Its fine." He put down the stethoscope, along with the job details, and walked away, into his room. I watched him silently, and then looked at the items. Without even thinking about it, I grabbed the note, along with the stethoscope, and left the apartment. The extra money could be used to repair Shinra's stethoscope. I owed him so much, this was the least I could do.

I ended up going to Shibuya, to Izaya's building, where he met me outside. "Hello, Transporter." He approached me, that snide look on his face, ever present. "Here it is, The package." He gave me a simple envelope, smirking at me. "This is to be taken to South Ikebukuro park. It has to be there by noon. If it is there by eleven, ill double your money." I looked at a clock nearby, and it was already 10:30. "Do hurry. Ill make sure to make it worth your while." With that, he walked back into his building, and within moments, I drove off. It would be a bit of a rush to get it there by eleven, but I knew I could handle it.

10:58, I arrived at the destination, and looked around. There was a person, a young girl I recognized. Her name was Rio. Rio Kamichika. She looked over and recognized me, smiling a bit as she walked over. She seemed a bit different from when I last saw her. She looked a lot happier, Which was a good thing. She smiled and spoke to me. "H-Hello. Im here to pick up a letter." I simply nodded and reached into my jacket, taking out the undamaged note. I handed to her, and immediately she opened it, pulling what was inside, out. It looked like tickets for a train, Three of them. She smiled and jumped in happiness. "Yay. Thank you so much black Rider." She then walked off, smiling. At least I was going to get that double pay that Izaya promised me. So I rode off once again.

I started to drive back to Shibuya, but then I could feel my phone going off. It flicked it from my sleeve, and put it to my head. It was Izaya. "Hey, I got a call about your delivery. Good job. I wouldn't expect less, Transporter. So meet me down on sunshine. Ill give you your pay there." He hung up, and I slid my phone back into my sleeve. This was perfect for me. Pleanty of stores that were bound to be able to Fix Shinra's scope.

It wasn't long before I was at the meeting place, and of course, there was Izaya. He continued to wear that snide face, but it seemed happy too, slightly though. "Great job." He handed me a yellow envelope, but of course, I checked. It looked like all the money was there, so I nodded to him. "You know, You have been coming quite handy as o-" His sentence was cut off my a vending machine ramming into him. I looked to the side to see where it was coming from, and there was only one possible suspect. Shizuo Heiwajima.

"IZAYA!" He began to walk forward, a cigarette hanging between his teeth. "WHAT Have I told you about staying out of Ikebukoru!" Izaya just laughed a bit, and stood, looking over to me. "Well, it seems Shizu-chan wants to play. Ill have to see you later then." Izaya then ran off, but Shizuo was following quickly behind. "IIIIZZZAAAYYYAAA!" I Simply shook my head, or rather, helmet. Those two were never going to change. I then drove off a bit, looking around.

It was only a couple minutes before I came across a repair shop. I stopped my bike, and walked in. The owner gave me a polite smile, and nodded in welcome. I walked to him and handed him Shinra's scope, then asked him. _"Can you please fix this for me? It is very important." _The older man just chuckled and nodded. "Someone really did a number on this poor thing. But don't worry, ill have it fixed in a couple of hours." I nodded in thanks, and left it in his capable hands. I was going to have to find something to do for a while, so I decided to drive around, and look for my head.

My head has been missing for over twenty years. Of course, it is supposed to be separate from my body, but it is supposed to stay with me. I began in Ireland, far from where I am now, But I followed it, the connection that linked me, and my head. Now I know it is Ikebukuro, but, I don't know where exactly. Lately though, I feel like I have been getting farther and farther from my head. It is probably nothing, but I like to be safe…

Later that day….5 pm to be exact. It had been a long day. There was still nothing about my head, but I wasn't going to give up. If I get my head, ill remember everything from my past. Everything will be as its supposed to be. Then I can live happily. But that wasn't important. Hours had passed, it was time to pick up Shinra's Scope. I began for the repair shop, but I got another call. It was Izaya once again. I sighed, then picked up the phone. "Hey. Ive got another job. It seems some foreign kid was kidnapped. Some people want him back. No bonus this time, but ill still pay you. Besides, this should be nothing to an excellent transporter like you." I sighed, and he gave me the details. I had run into these two-bit kidnappers before. They weren't going to get the best of me. I drove off, leaving the scope in the shop. I had only a couple of hours to track these losers down, return the kid, get paid, then get back.

Tracking them down was no problem. They were right where Izaya said they would be. There were three of them. One was short, Another was somewhat fat, and the third had glasses. Of course, I hid at first, not letting them know of my presence. They would likely hand the kid over, when they saw me though, so I wasn't to worried. I stood to the side, but within minutes, they looked at me. They didn't look afraid, And gave me smirks. "Nuh uh. Your not going to get this one. He is our paycheck." They armed themselves with baseball bats and lead pipes from the inside of their van. They were going to make this difficult, then fine. The large one came at me first, and he was met with his face in my horses front wheel. His friend should have told him. I held out my hand, and the smoke that came from me solidified into a stick. When the others came at me, a couple swings, and all three were out on the ground. None of them were dead, but they were beat up. Serves them right. I walked over to the van, a young Indian kid was there, unconscious, and smelling of chloroform. I kind of recognized him, And sighed. Izaya said he would be there when I dropped the kid off, so I picked him up, put him on my back, and drove off.

I went to where Izaya said to. It was somewhat I run down old building. I had drove passed it before. Izaya looked at me with a smile, and took the boy. "Great Great. Two jobs in one day. Fantastic." He handed me another envelope. I check the money, and then put it away with the first. "You truly are one excellent transporter. Ill be sure to let you know if I am in need of other assistance." He walked away with the kid, and I was worried. Izaya was a bit of a bad person, but he wouldn't hurt a young boy…Would he? I had to shake the thought from my mind, and I drove off again.

I arrived at the repair shop, but I was heartbroken. I was to late, and they closed. I shook my helmet, and drove away. I had let the jobs get in the way of what really was important. Shinra loved that scope. I had to get it to him. But there was no chance now. I stopped on the edge of the park, and walked in, sitting down silently. Shinra loved that scope so much. I had to give it back, to repay him. I tried to think of ways I could get it, but someone interrupted my thoughts. "Hey." I looked over. It was Shizuo. I was just running into people all over the place it seemed. He walked over to me, and I typed out to him. _"Oh. Hi."_

"I saw a man walking out of a store with this. Asked if I could return it to the person who brought it in." He lifted up the item. It was Shinra's Scope! "He said it was a wreck when It came in, but I recognized it immediately." I took it quickly and looked it over. It was good as new. I typed out quickly. _"Shizuo. Thank you thank you thank you!" _I was so releived, So happy. "He has been bad with that scope since he was a kid. First time he actually shattered it though. Im sure he will appreciate what you did." I looked at him, then typed out. _"Thank you. I have to go."_ He smirked and chuckled. "Yeah yeah. Go ahead." I almost ran to my bike, jumping on and went back to the one place I knew where he would be. Home.

I walked in the front door, and shinra looked at me. His smile was gone, and he was nearly in tears. He looked terrorfied. Maybe he realized his scope was gone? It surprised me when he ran to me and gave me a hug, breathing heavily. "C-Celty. Where were you? I was terrorfied." I flicked my wrist a bit, then saw 17 messages from Shinra, and 6 calls. I sighed, and typed out. _"Im sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."_

He looked at the screen, then smiled, hugging me tight. "Its ok. Im just happy to see you alright." I felt a smile, though I had no lips to show it. He saw it though. He always did. "I just love that smile." I froze, just shocked, and wanted to change the subject. I reached into my jacket, and removed the scope, handing it over to Shinra. _"Here. I got it fixed for you."_ Shinra looked so happy, taking it in his hands, and looked it over. "C-Celty…" He was in awe, then he did something that really surprised me. He leaned over and kissed the black smoke that continually poured from my neck, right about where my lips would be. He grabbed onto me, pulling me close. "Thank you so much…Now I can say I L-" He was cut off my me jabbing him in the stomach. I moved away from him, typing down. _"Don't be an idiot."_

I walked to the couch, and sat down. He just laughed and smiled. "T-This is good. I got something for you as well." He walked to a desk, picking up an envelope. It was the same one I had delivered today. "I got tickets for us to go somewhere. Just you and me." I was surprised, but then shook where my head would have been _"Shinra, I cant. I have to look for my head." _He walked over to me, sitting down next to me, tickets in hand. "Im sure you can leave your head for a weekend. Its just to a beach. Then we will be right back in town before you know it." I thought a moment. The only time I was ever at a beach was when I ran out of continent to look for my head. It did sound a bit nice though. _"Promise we will be back?" He nodded and chuckled. "Definitely." I was hesitant, but then nodded. "Great! We will leave this Friday."_


End file.
